kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Raid of the Demon Sabotegron
, is the fourteenth episode of the original ''Kamen Rider series. It introduces Hayato Ichimonji, who will star for the remainder of the series first year as Kamen Rider 2. Having used a combination of reused footage and a voice actor for the previous five episodes to fill in for Hiroshi Fujioka's absence following the motorcycle stunt accident which forced him to leave the show, Takeshi Sasaki was brought in to replace him in the lead. The explanation in the show being that Hongo left to fight Shocker in Europe with Ruriko, leaving the protection of Japan to Ichimonji, the second Kamen Rider cyborg created by Shocker who was rescued by Hongo off-screen. As well as a new lead, several new allies were introduced along with a change of base as Tobei Tachibana moved from Snack Amigo to form the Tachibana Racing Club, which is joined by Mari, Yuri, Michi, and Yuri's younger brother Goro. This episode is also notable for introducing the iconic look of the Shocker Combatmen brought by the titular Shocker monster from Mexico, instead of wearing berets and facepaint, the Combatmen now wear masks similar to fighters with an insignia on their forehead. Synopsis Hongou leaves Japan to pursue Shocker plots in other countries. Meanwhile Sabotegron, a cactus kaijin who is the head of Shocker's Mexico base, is brought to Japan to try to improve their success rate. And Taki and Tobei find their investigations into Sabotegron's plans interfered with by a mysterious man. Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : ** : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The opening and ending sequences are refilmed, the first major change of the series, now featuring Hayato Ichimonji instead of Takeshi Hongo as Kamen Rider. The ending theme Kamen Rider no Uta (performed by Masato Shimon) is retained, while the opening theme Let's Go!! Rider Kick (originally performed by Hongo actor Hiroshi Fujioka) is replaced by a new version also performed by Shimon. As this episode debuts the new Rider Ichimonji, the new opening narration which introduces him in place of Hongo is forgone until next episode. The monster gallery which would normally be accompanied by the opening narration now consists of Spider Man, Gebacondor, Yamogeras, Saboteguron, and Tokageron. The refilmed ending sequence begins with Kamen Rider fighting Spider Man and his Combatmen on a bridge, followed by Kamen Rider briefly on Cyclone before fighting Combatmen led by Gebacondor on ground then facing off against Saboteguron, followed by Tokageron. *This episode features the first ever Kamen Rider 'henshin' sequence as Ichimonji transforms into Kamen Rider 2 for the first time, achieved by performing a series of arm movements which activates his Typhoon. Hongo initially transformed into Kamen Rider 1 by exposing his Typhoon belt to strong gusts of wind, typically while riding his Cyclone motorcycle, but would adopt his own sequence after returning to the series. *Footage from this episode, featuring Ichimonji's transformation, is featured as part of Tobei Tachibana's retrospective in episode 27 of Kamen Rider X. Digital Releases *''Kamen Rider'' DVD Volume 3 features episodes 14-19.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/riderguide.html#l2-3 *''Kamen Rider'' Blu-ray Volume 1 features episodes 1-26.https://www.toei-video.co.jp/special/riderbox/ S_1_3.jpg|''Kamen Rider'' Volume 3, DVD cover Series_1_Volume_1.jpg|''Kamen Rider'' Box 1, Blu-ray cover References Category:Kamen Rider Category:New Kamen Rider Episode